Trigun High
by cool shiz
Summary: KnivesxVash(main) WxV Parallels Trigun Universe AU -- At his new school, Trigun High, Vash sees a platinum-haired senior who sends him into flashbacks of two boys whose DNA were enhanced, he being one of those two boys.
1. I Know You From Somewhere

**Trigun High**

**I Know You From Somewhere...**

**Author:** White Destiny 

**Disclaimer:** Yo, I totally- 

Knives: This lowly human- 

Whitey: HEY! 

Knives: glares at White 

Whitey: I'll shut up now, oh all powerful Master Knives! bows down 

Knives: continues with smirk This lowly human does not own Trigun or its characters. mumbles under breath Thank goodness. 

Vash: I knew you would thank me someday! stuffs himself with more donuts But Whitey DOES own the story itself! . 

**Warnings:** KnivesxVash(THEY'RE NOT BROS HERE, since it's present time High School AU) WxV Yaoi parallels Trigun Universe 

**Summary:** Vash transfers to Trigun High where he meets some "sophomore girls." While familiarizing himself with the school with the girls, he sees a platinum-blond haired senior who sends him into flashbacks of two boys whose DNA were genetically enhanced; he himself being one of those two boys. 

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is my first Trigun fic and I noticed that there aren't many AU Trigun fics out there. Soooo... being a Gundam Wing fanfic veteran(veteran, riiiiiiight), which the GW fandom contains, I think, more AU fics than actual Timeline fics, I wanted to bring my crappy AU writing skill to write this high school fic. 

Also, the pairings! I got sucked into KxV by Tomo Trillions! Her KxV fics are WONDERFUL! She also wrote about other Trigun pairings so if you don't like twincest, she gots(yes, I know this is grammatically wrong) WxV, KxL, WxMid, and yeah. I was a WxV fan for about a day and then I saw some WxV fics by her so I read her fic, which also contained KxV. I got addicted to the KxV pairing after that. So blame this on her. ;;; But it's been about three years since she's written Trigun! cries 

Oh yeah, I always have no beta! So... I'll say, I wrote this fic and beta-ed this fic, which totally contradicts the act of beta-ing. :P 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 

Vash Saverem was taking his time to get to his new high school. Trigun High, he thought curiously, I wonder what it's going to be like. He kept at his leisurely pace along the sidewalk, tall Norway Maple trees distancing him away from the asphalt-paved neighborhood street. He stared at the maple trees as he walked past them, thinking about the differences of this environment from his previous one. Well, at least I'll get to have four seasons, he thought merrily. As soon as the thought left him, a rush of cold air dipped through behind the tall trees and hit Vash right in the face, catching him by surprise and making him lose hold of his half-eaten donut. 

"Ahh!" Vash cried, scrambling to retrieve his donut that was still fluttering though his fingers in the air. He made a big scene of flapping his limbs around to get to his beloved donut. "Come on, donut, you can't be suspended in the air for _this_ long!" Vash whined in a pouty voice. There was a group of girls giggling at his antics from behind but he didn't hear them since he was wholly concentrating on his donut. Once he saw an opening in the donut's defenses, he made a grab for it and held it dearly in an embrace. "I knew you would come back to me," Vash cooed. With that said, he put it in his mouth and held it there and smiled around it. He continued walking with his donut in his mouth with a content look set on his features. 

He was nearing the school grounds but still didn't wipe that stupid donut look off his face. A few students caught sight of him and started talking about his spiked up bright blond hair, his tall lanky figure, his donut stuffed in his mouth, his silver earring in his left ear, his beauty mark under his left eye, etc., etc.; anything they could see of Vash, they talked about it. Vash didn't give a damn, well, if he knew what was going on. He was enjoying his donut way too much to be aware of his surroundings. Vash popped the rest of the donut into his mouth with his index finger and chewed with delightful noises escaping his mouth. "Mmm... yumm..." he murmured. He licked the donut crumbs off his fingers and continued on his way towards the front doors of Trigun High. 

He pushed past the double doors and inside he saw a fresh looking interior of the school. It had natural lighting, also equipped with electric lights should the skylights not provide enough light to work with, white pristine walls, many windows, and a dash here and there of red and black, the school's colors. Hey, this school looks pretty good, Vash thought, staring up and around him with wide clear turquoise eyes. 

He reached for his schedule within his pants pockets and looked at it. "Aw, damn," Vash muttered in a frustrated tone, "I don't have a map!" Good thing the main office was located right there by the entrance or else Vash would've been lost trying to find both his classes and the map that would lead him to said classes. He entered the office and asked the secretary for a school map. She scrounged around for them behind the counter, since most of the maps had been given to the freshmen this year, and came up with a blue colored piece of paper. She handed the piece of paper to Vash and asked him if he needed anything else but he shook his head and flashed her a winning smile in thanks. 

He left the office with the blue piece of paper in hand. He looked down a few hallways to match it with the ones in the map. "Uhh... I don't have the advantage of being here for four years like these other seniors do," Vash grumbled, "I have no idea where I'm going!" 

So, he aimlessly walked, trying to get to his class by chance. Then, suddenly, the PA system went on and through the school speakers, someone said, "Well, it's the new school year, so welcome freshmen and new students!" A few people groaned and a few people laughed in the hallways. The voice continued on, heedless of the cackles and groans of protest: "Please everyone, proceed to your homeroom classes. And to you new freshmen and students, the homeroom classes are temporary for starting off today and collecting report cards. Your designated homeroom classes are posted up on the office window-" the sentence was cut of by high-pitched static. "Who put this damned black cat in here!?" a voice growled. Everyone in the halls had a kick out of their principal cussing over the PA. They howled with laughter but was soon silenced after the principal continued on. "Sorry about that but best of luck to you and have a nice first day of school, students!" The PA was turned off and everyone in the halls went back to talking and doing whatever they were doing before their principal spoke. 

"Oh crap," Vash sighed. He ran his right hand through his spiked up hair and returned to the office. He looked on the office window and there was a line of papers, all with the names of the homeroom teachers and their students. "Hmmm..." Vash hummed, looking for his name. " It's alphabetized so I should have an "S" teacher..." He poked his finger at the pieces of paper until he found his name. His eyes perked up and sparkled when he found it. "Yes! Saverem, Vash!" He looked at the teacher's name and found out that his homeroom teacher was conveniently the same person as his first hour teacher. "Huh, that's nice!" 

He looked at his map and proceeded on to go to room 207, Mr. Sullivan's room. He walked past a number of rooms and through numerous hallways, none of them being his homeroom. "Ugh... this is getting frustrating!" Vash said hopelessly. 

As he was walking through a hallway of lockers, his head snapped up as he felt a shock pass through his mind. What was that, Vash thought bewilderedly, his brilliant light green eyes wide open. He examined the students around him hastily and his eyes locked on to a boy whom was about the same age as himself with platinum blond hair and icy clear blue eyes. Vash stood there with his map in his hands, mouth agape. "Why does he seem so familiar," Vash murmured to himself, bringing his brows together in confusedness. He stared at the pale blond-haired boy and the other stared back. It felt like he and the other boy were the only people standing in the hallway. No one was bustling from one place to another, it was just them, together, alone. They locked eyes for a little while longer until a smirk crept its way towards the other boy's face. The boy slowly turned away with his small smirk and resumed walking down the hallway in his direction opposite of Vash's. Still in a puzzled state, Vash closed his mouth and looked at his map since he had nothing else better to do. "I-I-" Vash started, "Who-who _was_ that?" He stood there in the middle of the hallway while the other students disappeared into their homerooms. He snapped out of his thoughts at the realization that there were no more noises around him. 

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late for _homeroom_!" a voice rang out in the hallway. 

"And a thing to be late for... homeroom... how retarded..." the same voice whimpered. 

In a classroom on the other side of the school, a soft, yet chilling voice said, "I hear you... and now you will return to me... Vashu..." 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

**More Author's Notes:** Oooh... I don't think anyone likes KxV but I wrote this anyway to reassure myself that I had something to read. But of course, you WxV fans, I got a little something for you, too! There's going to be a side of WolfyxVashy so don't fret! I just like KxV a lot better... :P Actually, I'm way addicted to it. :S Way too addicted. 

Next Chappy: Vashy's going to meet the "sophomore girls!" Can you guess who they are?!? I can't leave THEM out! They're hilarious! 

Oh yeah, this fic will parallel the Trigun Universe. So, it's like Trigun, but it's in our time. Get it? Xx 

This really isn't going to be twincesty since I made Knives and Vash not brothers. Since it's in our time and they're HUMANS, but as in the summary, you can tell they're not like OTHER humans, I just couldn't leave them as bros and still have them as the main pairing in this fic. So have an open mind about this fic! :) Flames will probably be given to Knives to laugh at. I will probably be the one to hand him the flames and burn my hands, but I'll do anything for Master Knives! :D 

Please review? :) 


	2. Deep Trouble

**Trigun High**

**Deep Trouble**

**Author:** White Destiny 

**Disclaimer:** Yo, I totally- 

Knives: This lowly human- 

Whitey: HEY! 

Knives: glares at White 

Whitey: I'll shut up now, oh all powerful Master Knives! bows down 

Knives: continues with smirk This lowly human does not own Trigun or its characters. mumbles under breath Thank goodness. 

Vash: I knew you would thank me someday! stuffs himself with more donuts But Whitey DOES own the story itself! . 

**Warnings:** KnivesxVash(THEY'RE NOT BROS HERE, since it's present time High School AU) WxV Yaoi parallels Trigun Universe 

**Summary:** Vash transfers to Trigun High where he meets some "sophomore girls." While familiarizing himself with the school with the girls, he sees a platinum-blond haired senior who sends him into flashbacks of two boys whose DNA were genetically enhanced; he himself being one of those two boys. 

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is my first Trigun fic and I noticed that there aren't many AU Trigun fics out there. Soooo... being a Gundam Wing fanfic veteran(veteran, riiiiiiight), which the GW fandom contains, I think, more AU fics than actual Timeline fics, I wanted to bring my crappy AU writing skill to write this high school fic. 

Also, the pairings! I got sucked into KxV by Tomo Trillions! Her KxV fics are WONDERFUL! She also wrote about other Trigun pairings so if you don't like twincest, she gots(yes, I know this is grammatically wrong) WxV, KxL, WxMid, and yeah. I was a WxV fan for about a day and then I saw some WxV fics by her so I read her fic, which also contained KxV. I got addicted to the KxV pairing after that. So blame this on her. ;;; But it's been about three years since she's written Trigun! cries 

Oh yeah, I always have no beta! So... I'll say, I wrote this fic and beta-ed this fic, which totally contradicts the act of beta-ing. :P 

Author's replies to reviews will be at the end of the fic! 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh craaaaaap... 

The worthless mantra was repeated over and over in Vash's head as he was racing down the halls to get to Room 207. He was frantically shifting his eyes from hallway to map, map to hallway, hallway to classroom, classroom to black cat- Wait, black cat? 

I've got no time to fuss over random black cats right now, Vash shouted in his thoughts. 

He continued his hurried pace until he entered a hallway with lockers that looked more old and broken up than the rest in the school. I'm sure they're not as bad as they seem, Vash reassured himself. He walked down the corridor, sensing something was telling him that Room 207 would most definitely be around. Come on, come on... Vash thought impatiently, looking at the room numbers above the doors. He suddenly picked up his pace to a jog and ran towards the end of the hallway, finding Room 207 to the left of him. "What a relief!" Vash sighed exasperatedly. He walked up to the door to the classroom and patted down his clothes and fixed up his hair, trying to desperately make himself presentable to the teacher and the class. "Okay... here goes nothin'," Vash murmured to himself as he put on a cheeky grin, took a breath, and pulled the classroom door open. 

"Hi... um, Mr. Sullivan," Vash started hesitantly, "sorry for being... uh..." 

Mr. Sullivan stared at Vash blankly with his dark brown beady eyes. A few kids already in their desks started snickering but the teacher turned around and glared, shutting up the few kids who were. "So... you must be," he looked down at his list of students and continued, "Mr. Vash Saverem, correct?" 

"Um, yes, that would be correct, sir," Vash replied, his wide grin sinking slowly to a small uneasy smile. "Um... I'm really sorry for being late, but I'm ne-" 

Mr. Sullivan gazed at Vash with an unforgiving stare and said, "How about you just sit down and take this." The teacher handed Vash a small piece of paper none too gently. 

Huh, Vash thought. He looked down at the small, white, unevenly cut piece of paper and wondered what it was for. He then realized that it told him his locker number and combination. Well, it's good to have this around, Vash thought, feeling a little better than before. He committed the numbers to memory and walked down the aisles between the desks to find somewhere to sit. He spotted a desk farthest away from the teacher's desk and set his red Westpak backpack next to it and slipped into the seat. He brought his elbows up to rest on the desk and clasped his hands together, twiddling his thumbs idly. His gaze was everywhere and no where, all at the same time. He sighed, unknowingly, and thought about earlier. 

He thought about the shock that passed through his mind. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't something he would want to feel all the time. It was quick, sudden, but he knew he felt it, he _knew_ it was there. 

But why... Vash wondered, and, and, and- Who _was_ that boy? 

Did it have something to do with _him_, Vash asked himself, frustrated from all the questions he wanted answered. His mind was going around in frantic, confusing, never ending circles to figure out what happened earlier. 

"This is just _way_ too confusing..." Vash sighed hopelessly. 

"_What_ is confusing, Mr. Saverem," Mr. Sullivan asked angrily, standing in front of Vash's desk. 

Vash jumped in his seat, startled from the teacher's sudden angry tone. 

"Ahehehehe... Nothing, Mr. Sullivan," Vash said sweetly. He flashed the teacher a corny smile, his eyes making perfect upside-down "U's" on his face. 

Mr. Sullivan narrowed his brown stony eyes menacingly, promising _painful_ torture with his glare. "I don't want to hear anything like that from you _ever_ again, Mr. Saverem." 

Vash held the cheeky grin and answered in a happy, cheerful tone: "Okay, Mr. Sullivan, I-I think I-" 

"_Ever_." The tone was clipped and it stung like a thousand needles. Vash caught the drift and opened his left eye to peer at Mr. Sullivan's back furtively as the man walked away. 

Geez, it's just my first day here, Vash thought. He slowly opened his right eye and waited like the other students in his class for new instructions for the day. 

"Class, everyone," he paused, "except Mr. _Saverem_," he glared at Vash from the front of the classroom, "was able to try out their lockers so you may all leave for your next class." He continued to glare at Vash and the tall blond waved back with his fingers, "For those of you who have this class first hour, you may leave and come back before the light stops flashing for period to start." 

Everyone, except Vash of course, left the room. He was alone with the teacher and spoke up, his voice loud in the bare classroom: "Um, Mr. Sullivan, what am _I_ supposed to do?" 

The teacher waited a tense moment and then finally answered, "Go and try out your locker and come back to this classroom before the light stops flashing or else you're going to be late and I'll mark you tardy." 

Vash raised an eyebrow and thought, That's not just a threat, it's a promise! So, he got out of his seat rather noisily and headed out the classroom door. He shut the heavy door and proceeded to walk out of the rectangular cove that held two classrooms behind him. The one that wasn't Mr. Sullivan's was pitch-black. 

As he was making a turn to the right to look at the lockers, he was suddenly slammed into by two running figures. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" 

"I'm really sorry, too!" 

"Here, let us help you!" 

Vash was suddenly pulled up off his butt that was on the cold, hard tiled floor. He rubbed his sore bottom with his hand and held up his other one in a reassuring gesture. "It's okay, girls, I'm fine!" He grinned while he took in the appearances of the girls standing in front of him. One of them was just almost as tall as himself while the other was about a head shorter than her companion. The tall one had shoulder-length milk chocolate brown hair, gentle clear blue eyes, and an innocent sweet smile that shouted, "Hi! I don't know what it means to stay up past bedtime!" Vash smiled even more at that. He then looked at the shorter of the two, she had shiny short black hair, purplish gray eyes, and a worried, sympathetic look that reminded him of someone... 

_Rem..._

Vash shook his head to clear his painful, distant memories. This is not the time for them... Vash told himself. 

"Are you okay?" the tall girl asked. Vash nodded. 

"I'm really sorry about this," the black-haired girl apologized. "We didn't see you behind the wall while we were running to get to our next class... and..." she stopped talking rapidly, sighed, and gave up, "oh, let's start over." Vash chuckled at the younger girl. "I'm Meryl Stryfe and this is Milly Thompson." 

The girl Milly smiled and nodded, "We're sophomores!" 

"And I'm Vash Saverem, senior," he held out his hand to shake, "nice to meet you!" They all shook hands in friendly manner. The sophomore girls asked him if he was new to this school and Vash answered that he was. He then asked them if they could help him look for his locker. 

"Oh sure, we'll help!" Milly shouted enthusiastically. 

"Milly!" Meryl whispered harshly into her friend's ear. "We're going to be late to our class!" 

"Oh well..." Milly replied nonchalantly in a sing-song voice. So Meryl gave up a second time and joined the two giants in searching for the right locker. "So Vash, what number is your locker?" 

"Well, this paper here says that it's number 726." 

Both girls gasped in horror and shifted their eyes towards Vash, both sets of eyes visibly shaking. They pushed Vash up against the red lockers and held him there, trying to make themselves as small as possible in the hallway. 

"Is my locker haunted or something?!" Vash asked, frightened by his acquaintances extreme reactions. 

"Shhhh!" Meryl whispered roughly. "Don't look, just _don't_ look!" 

"What? Is my locker _really that bad_?!" Vash asked, trying to peek around the girls' bodies tight around him. 

"I said don't look, Vash!" Meryl shouted loudly. Milly looked at Meryl in a way to tell her to keep her mouth shut. "Sorry... but Vash, it's not your locker... it's somebody." 

"Who?" 

And that was when he felt it, the jolt. It was calling to him, beckoning him to look at something forbidden. Vash managed to peek through past the girls' hair and saw... 

It's _him_... Vash thought. "It's him..." 

"Yeah, Mr. Vash, Michael M. Knives!" Milly whispered. 

Millions... Knives! Vash's thoughts screamed. "It couldn't be!" 

"It is... the most ruthless, reckless student we have here at Trigun High," Meryl elaborated quietly, "also the most popular _and_ smartest kid around!" Vash raised a questioning eyebrow at her description and again peered around their hair at the feared student. The platinum-haired boy was walking down the hallway without a care in the world. It was like the student didn't even know the inferior beings, such as themselves, were even there... until he looked back at Vash and smirked the same smirk as before. 

Vash was suddenly pinned by the boy's eyes and it felt like he was being consumed from inside out. He was being stripped naked and left shivering cold by the trail of those merciless icy blue eyes. 

But it happened so fast, it almost felt like it didn't happen at all. _Almost._

The towering student continued walking down the hall towards the area where Vash had come out of. Does he, does he have the same class as I do, Vash asked himself. He thought about it and remembered that the room next to Mr. Sullivan's was the Computer Lab and that its lights were out since it wasn't open on the first day of school. "He does..." 

"He does, what?" Milly asked, also wondering what would make Vash look like he had seen a ghost. 

But Vash _had_ seen a ghost... a ghost of someone he knew long ago... or perhaps he was wrong... perhaps... "He survived..." 

"Who survived, Vash?" Milly asked, confused as ever. 

Vash jolted out of his thoughts and replied quickly: "Oh nothing, nothing, I was just thinking about..." he paused for a moment, thinking about something... donut,"my donut!" It wasn't a lie, so he would be okay... he wouldn't have bad dreams with an even _more_ guilty conscience tonight. 

"Oh, okay, Mr. Vash," Milly said, believing Vash's every word wholeheartedly. 

The three made a move to get up, disentangling themselves from their complicated networks of limbs. As soon as they were able to stand up, Meryl said, "Vash, be careful," as a warning. Vash questioned her with his liquidy aquamarine eyes and she continued, "Vash, I saw him giving you that _look_, you're going to be in serious deep trouble!" 

Vash threw around her words inside his head, wondering what kind of trouble would be ahead of him. "Well, I guess my trouble starts soon," he sighed. 

"What do you mean?" Meryl asked, confused. 

Vash laughed quietly and said, "Well, he's in my first hour class!" Meryl and Milly looked at Vash as if he were already a dead man. He sweatdropped as they walked away, "Hey! Don't turn your backs on me!" 

"Vash, nice knowing you, but we have to go to class!" Meryl shouted bluntly from the other end of the hallway. 

"Yes! Nice knowing you, Mr. Vash!" Milly called down sweetly. 

A sigh... Vash blew some air out of his mouth as he sluggishly dragged his red backpack across the floor to get to his class. 

"What a Hell of a day..." Vash muttered, exhausted, "and it's only first hour." As he was walking slowly towards his first hour class that was only about twenty feet away, he noticed that the transition light was flashing red. On and off, on and off, and then it stopped. 

Realization hit him like an economy-sized box of sweetly glazed donuts. 

"I'm going to be late again!" 

And he quickly sprinted towards the classroom door not far away. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

**More Author's Notes:** Bwuhahaha! I made him late again! 

Next Chappy: Vash and Knives ACTUALLY get to talk! And more... stuff revealing their pasts! :D 

Oh yeah... Reviews! 

Rurouni Linda - Well, I tried hard to update as soon as I could but this is the best I could do! Oh yeah, I don't like self-insert fics either! And I would practically ruin everything if I was in this story! I would probably walk around and bump into the plot and make it a disaster! :P 

Miss Caribbean - You too!?! huggles Go to my )! I'm trying to archive as many Knives and Vash fics over there so take a look and maybe you could find some KxV fic you've never read before! ;;; Oh yeah, hail Knives! :D 

Please review! 


	3. Everything Will Be All Right

**Trigun High**

**Everything Will Be All Right**

**Author:** White Destiny 

**Disclaimer:** Yo, I totally- 

Knives: This lowly human- 

Whitey: HEY! 

Knives: glares at White 

Whitey: I'll shut up now, oh all powerful Master Knives! bows down 

Knives: continues with smirk This lowly human does not own Trigun or its characters. mumbles under breath Thank goodness. 

Vash: I knew you would thank me someday! stuffs himself with more donuts But Whitey DOES own the story itself! . 

Whitey: The story concept in this fic, that is! :D 

**Warnings:** KnivesxVash(THEY'RE NOT BROS HERE, since it's present time High School AU) WxV Yaoi parallels Trigun Universe 

**Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter will SERIOUSLY be confusing! There are flashbacks and you'll have to pick them out yourselves because I really don't like putting "FLASHBACK" in my fics. It just seems... weird to me if I did. So, that's why people have complained to me about those scenes being WAY too confusing. But you know... I try to write them as obvious as I can! 0o 

There are also going to be italicized thoughts... you will also have to figure those out. And don't think too hard! There's really only Vash and Knives in this chapter so those thoughts CANNOT belong to someone else! :P So, there you go! :D 

No beta! :) 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 

Did you read the **Author's Notes**? You BETTER! Because you're going to be so confused if you don't... unless, you're pretty smart and just wing the story. You could be... but just to be on the safe side, read the **Author's Notes**. :D 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 

Vash clumsily scrambled over to Mr. Sullivan's room after he tripped over an inconveniently placed black feline in the hallway. 

_Nyaaaooo..._

"Please don't let anything else make me more late than I already am!" Vash pleaded pitifully. 

He continued scrambling to the classroom door and made a grasp for the steel knob. As he was turning it, the door opened itself and Vash slowly crawled backwards to prevent himself from getting hit by it. He sat himself down on the white tiled floor on his shins, his palms flat on the tile in front of him to share some of his bodyweight. He felt a dark shadow loom over him and gazed to see who it was. 

He gasped. 

_It's..._

"Need help?" He said. The deep voice of the young man above him sent shivers down Vash's spine. It was like a caress, not physical, but mental. However, to Vash, it also felt like fingertips swiping across his clothes, sliding beneath them, and leaving ever-present, yet fading, trails of excitement on his extremely sensitive skin. The fingertips were calloused, when they should have been smooth; the hands were rough, when they should have been gentle; the eyes flashing in his mind were cold and unfeeling, when they should have been warm and soothing; but despite all of this, a pleasant, breathy sigh escaped past Vash's lips. 

_I... I feel..._

_Vashu... Come to me... Vashu... _

Vashu... 

Vash. 

"VASH!" 

"Booboolabah..." Vash sputtered, blinking his misty aquamarine eyes, "...wha?" 

"Vash!" Mr. Sullivan spat angrily. "Get off the floor and get into this classroom _right now_!" The teacher's tone of voice made Vash jump a little. He then started pushing himself up from his position on the floor with his palms when a hand entered his line of vision. 

"Oh, thanks," Vash said gratefully when he made a move to grab hold of the hand. Suddenly, he inhaled sharply when their skin came into contact. 

_Fire. _

Fire! 

FIRE! 

No, Knives! No- 

Don't- 

No, Knives! 

PLEASE! 

NO! 

KNIVES! 

Wow, I've really got to stop doing that, Vash told himself while desperately trying to catch his breath after his horrific memory. He started breaking out in a cold sweat, drops of it sliding down his forehead to mix with... with... 

_Tears?_

"Oh, damn," Vash whispered. He, still on the floor, took his free hand and wiped furiously at his face. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

"Yep, it's just so damned hot today!" Vash said, telling himself that it wasn't exactly a lie, it was actually quite warm. So, after he deemed his face sweat and tear-free, he let himself be pulled up and was led into the classroom. 

"Oh, thank you for joining us this afternoon, Vash," the teacher mocked. "And thank you, Knives, for bringing the bumbling idiot into class." Mr. Sullivan's tone of voice with Knives was completely different than with Vash. There was adoration and a bit of fear mixed in it, and that was somehow frightening to the golden-haired young man. 

_What is going on?!_

"Vash, like I said earlier, I'm going to have to mark you tar-" 

"That's really all right, Mr. Sullivan," Knives spoke up. Vash looked at Knives questioningly, wondering what the guy was thinking, speaking back to a teacher like that. "After all, today's just the first day of school." 

"But-" 

Knives shot a glare at the teacher, everyone and everything turning silent around them. It was like Time stopped ticking, everyone was on edge, waiting for Time to start up again, waiting for the bomb to explode. 

"I understand..." Mr. Sullivan sounded like a puppy that was kicked one too many times. It was unnerving for the students to see a grown man at the mercy of a student, but it was especially terrifying for Vash. It was his first time witnessing something like this and what made him especially uneasy was the fact that this man was at the mercy of his supposedly dead friend. What He's doing... it... it isn't right, Vash thought without a doubt. 

And then he felt anger. It was igniting in the back of his mind, it started burning, burning almost to the point where it felt like Hell itself. 

Am _I_ angry... Vash asked himself. 

No... He is... 

He turned his beautiful blue-green eyes towards his long lost friend, desperately trying to calm him down. 

"Knives..." 

_Knives..._

He heard it... His delicate angel was calling out to him. 

_Knives..._

_Vashu..._

His anger was dying down, only Vash could make it go away. 

_He's the only one..._

Vash sighed in relief and smiled, he was able to bring his friend to a state of tranquility. He gazed at Knives, taking in the calm features of his face, reminding him of the face all those years back... before... 

_"Knives..." His voice sounded so small and tiny to himself, "why are there so many people here?" He looked over to his friend. "And why are they taking the doctors away?" _

In a tone that frightened Vash, Knives said, "Because... Vashu, they've been hurting us, using us, and it wasn't fair..." He felt Knives' knuckles gently rub across his cheek. Knives always did this to comfort him. It gave him a sense of security when Rem wasn't around. 

Oh no, what about Rem? Vash thought. 

"Are they going to take Rem?" he asked desperately. He gazed at Knives for a while, waiting for an answer from him. He became impatient quickly and in a tone of voice he didn't even know he had, he shouted, "Are they going to take Rem?!" 

He didn't realize he had said it so harshly until he saw Knives' face. His friend's clear blue eyes shook from the intensity of his unintentional outburst but he just couldn't help it! When concerning Rem, he just needed to know. 

"Of course not, Vashu," he heard Knives reply, "after all... **she** didn't hurt us." He felt himself calm down and sighed. That's right... she **didn't** hurt us, Vash thought contently. After that, he and Knives sat on steel stools quietly while people bustled around them in white, baggy suits. They sat there watching them examine the white lab room... 

He thought about the memory... At the time, he didn't realize the situation was so significant, since he was only six years old, but later on, as he grew older, he realized it was the turning point in his life. It turned from wonderful to horrific on that day. 

_But... he's back... and we're together again. It will be like none of that stuff ever happened..._

Vash looked at Knives' face again, memorizing the different lines of his face. His face was longer, his eyes more narrow and cold, his skin tanner than it was before. But he was _always_ tanner than me, Vash thought. He continued staring, noticing the differences between past-Knives and present-Knives easily. 

_I never forgot about him... I never could..._

When Vash was having his flashback, Knives could _also_ see it. They had developed their mental link when they were younger... Knives figured it was a side effect from one of the experiments they went under but Vash called it a "special gift" for them to share. Always the sentimental one, aren't you, Vash? Knives thought. 

_"Knives..." Vash asked in a small, panicky voice, "why are there so many people here?" Vash turned his big turquoise eyes to him. "And why are they taking the doctors away?" _

"Because... Vashu," he started in a chuckle, "they've been hurting us, using us, and it wasn't fair..." He gently brushed his knuckles across Vash's soft cheek. His skin felt so good against his hand, it was like a flower's petal. He could never get enough of it. 

"Are they going to take Rem?" Vash asked fearfully, waiting impatiently for Knives to speak. "Are they going to take Rem?!" 

He looked at Vash, disbelief etched on his face. Does he care **that** much about her?! he thought. 

"Of course not, Vashu..." he replied calmly, his voice opposite of all the emotions he was feeling, "after all... **she** didn't hurt us." He watched his friend's angry face turn into one of relief and happiness; he hated how **she** could evoke emotions from him like that. Just the sound of her **name** would make Vash happy. 

But that was why he kept her. That was the only reason... **She** made Vash happy. 

**And all I want is Vash to be happy...**

He had every chance to throw her into jail with the others. It was too easy. All he had to do was get footage of some kind of abuse and send it to the government who were providing funds to run Project Seeds. But he **didn't** incriminate her, knowing that Vash wouldn't like it. 

**Hm... Project Seeds... sowing the new hope for humankind... creating the perfect human. Enhanced immunity, enhanced intellect, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, enhanced **everything**! So close to perfection... No... we **are** perfect... Vash and I. **

And because we are... we are perfect** for each other...**

And the memory fled as quickly as it came. 

Knives cleared his mind and went on to deal with the teacher. "Good answer, Mr. Sullivan," he said. "Now that everything has been cleared up, Vash, how about you sit right next to me?" He looked at Vash and smiled a smile that was only for his angel. "So, what do you say?" 

Vash gazed at Knives, remembering how he used to smile at him like that when he hurt himself or was crying. "Okay," he said. 

_Yeah... everything's going to be okay now... everything..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

**More Author's Notes:** Ooo... Vash and Knives actually get to TALK! OH YEAH! 

Next Chappy: Hmm... Vash THINKS everything will be okay... but will it? The Knives-torturing-Vash stuff will come in next time! :D WOOOOOO! And it won't be as bad as in the anime, how can you do that kinda stuff in a HIGH SCHOOL setting?! So, it will be high school torture. :P And have an open mind about it, Knives is one powerful kid. :D 

THANK YOU'S! 

Kuronami - Ahahaha... I updated! And get on with your KxV fic... I'm DYING to read it! droolz 

Karura Ou - Oh boy... yeah, KnivesxVash is FUN! droolz excessively I can't get enough of it! Must... find... more... KxV... to... archive... at site... :P 

Rurouni Linda - Lol, thanks! I update soooo slow! 0o My Gundam Wing fics are being left in the dust! gasps Better get back to those too! Well, I hoped you like this chapter too! :) 

Raelynn and Stormy - Wow, this is the first time you've read a KnivesxVash?! Well, wow! You've gotta read Tomo Trillions' KxV fics! She got me sucked into them! They are WONDERFUL! sighs happily Mmm... KxV. 

DarkElvenQueenEternity - Thanks! I tried updating on the same day you reviewed but 's Document Manager was down so I couldn't do it! Well, I hope one day after you reviewed is good! 

Ice Dragon3 - Wooo... Chapter Three! You're writing one too?! I must READ it! I ALSO can't get enough of them! droolz on previous drool puddles I SO need more KnivesxVash! I go on withdrawals all the time! And they're NOT pretty! :P 

And if I forgot you, I'm really sorry! But I can't find anymore reviews! So.. yeah! :D 

Please review!


End file.
